All ends must have a beginning
by General Time Master Shadow
Summary: five years after SA2 everyone thought he was dead,but what happens when he decides to rise from the grave will he be the same NO FLAMES this my first story I own nothing but my ocs
1. Chapter 1

It seems like a normal day for the sonic team, the sun was shining, flowers were blooming, yep everything seemed normal for once, well that is until a meteor crash land in the middle of station square. not too far from the crash site was sonic the hedgehog and his best friend Tails "Woo, did you see that Tails!" "Yep, what do you think it is Sonic?" "I don't know, but I am going to find out!" with that sonic zoom off to the crash leaving tails behind "SONIC!" with a sigh tails set on after the blue blur.


	2. Chapter 2

AT THE CRASH SITE

The blue blur made it to the crash site to see the whole army there already. Tails arrived not too later.

"Hmm…looks like the army isn't taking any chances." tails said looking at the immense army complete with tanks, foot soldiers, and air forces.

Sonic was also looking at the massive force "Yeah." he took off again to get a closer look.

Arriving at the foot of the crater sonic found Knuckles, Rouge, and Blaze.

"Hey guys!" Sonic said waving casually to them "so what happened?" looking at the crater.

They turned to. "Well, it would appear that meteorite crash landed here and another thing it's not normal." Rouge explained.

"She's right I sense something odd about that meteor." Knuckles added looking back at the meteor for a second.

"What wrong with it?" Sonic asked now looking at it to.

That's when Blaze decided to cut in "Guys! I am getting a strange heat signature off the meteor!" the whole group turned to look at her.

"It's weird, it's almost mobian?" she said looking strangely at the meteor.

Just then the meteor started to rise. "S***!"Sonic exclaimed almost falling in to the crater the meteor exploded sending a black and white beam into space.

When it disappear something super jump out of the meteorite landing gracefully on the ground right before them, it had a black robe covering it's whole body with two swords on its back.

"WH…who are you!"Sonic asked looking at the hooded creature who was getting up.

"I think you will find me very familiar hedgehog." the being said taking of his hood to reveal….

Cliffhanger

_let see what happens next…_


	3. Chapter 3

:Sonic P.O.V:

"Sha…..Shadow!" I stuttered surprised out of my mind I am guessing that my friends were bewildered to because they all had wide eyes.

"Close but, wrong I'm not shadow." He said, I took another good look at his face it his quill stripes were blue and his eyes weren't the shining rubies they were supposed to be, they were now the deepest shining oceans of blue.

My friends finally regained their composure.

"If you're not Shadow then who are you?" Knuckles shouted from the background I wasn't paying attention to him thou I was too busy staring at the Shadow doppelganger too care about anything else right now.

His eyes flashed from shining blue to a dark purple, his head quills did the same. His smile vanished and had been replaced by a frown also his once sincere eyes turned into a fierce glare.

"My name is not important right now!" his voice had turned considerably harsh since the last time he spoke

"What's important right now is that there is an invas-"he was cut off by the military before he could finish.

"SHADOW THE HEDGHOG YOU ARE TO COME WITH US!" yelled the G.U.N commander with a great amount of force.

"FUCK YOU, I AM NOT GOING ANY WHERE, IF YOU WANT ME YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE ME BY FORCE, AND FOR THE LAST TIME…..I…. AM…..NOT….SHADOW!" he yelled back at the commander with equal force and arms flailing comically at the last part.

it would of been laughable if it weren't for the severity of the situation

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG YOU ARE TO COME WITH US!" yelled that same stupid idiot who obviously didn't get this hooded figure's message the first time.

I could of have sworn I saw his eye twitched

'Uh-oh I think I know where this is headed.'

I was right to but I didn't know it was going this insane.


End file.
